A Kiss Under The Sunset
by my evil mind
Summary: ichigo/ rukia one shot. not much else to say about it.


**DISCLIAMER: I do not own Bleach**

**Author's note: I know this one shot is short. I got tired of it just sitting in my computer so I finish it. But if anyone has an idea for a Bleach story I will be ready to hear it. Since, I have been trying to come up with a story but I keep getting struck. I'm willing to co-author with anyone. Thank you for reading.**

It was a bright, warm sunny spring day in Karakura Town. Everywhere in the town seemed to exploding with activity. There were people running errands, going to work, and just enjoying the nice day.

Ichigo decided to take Rukia to the park for a picnic. Ever since the defeat of Aizen, Ichigo starts to realize his feelings towards Rukia. He finds himself staring at her when she isn't paying attention. She was perfect in every way to him. All he wants to do is to hold on to her and tell her how much he cares for her. But he has no idea how to admit his feelings towards Rukia. He has no experience in the love department. He never ask a girl out before, hell, he hasn't even been on a date before either. Ichigo wasn't going to ask his dad for any advice for fear of what he would say to Rukia. Ichigo shivered at the thought.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Rukia ask, noticing that something is brothering him. Ichigo jump out of his thoughts in his head and quickly answered her.

"I'm fine…really!" Ichigo said putting on a fake smile hoping that wouldn't question it further. Rukia stared at him for a moment and said "If you say so."

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't that often that she would let off the hook.

_Something seems to be brothering Ichigo lately…_Rukia said to herself. She has notice that Ichigo been acting really weird around her. She would catch him staring at her when she be reading her manga's.

_I ask him later about it…since its very rare for him to be nice to me, make me lunch, and bring me to the park…_then it hit her…_he couldn't be…could he? It would explain why he been acting weird around me lately…_she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Ichigo yell "Come on Rukia! I'm not waiting for you!"

Rukia quickly caught up to Ichigo. They decided to have their picnic on a hill overlooking the park. They had their lunch that Yuzu made for them. Ichigo and Rukia told jokes and stories to each other. Time seem to fly by them for the sun was setting. The two just sat and watch the sun set.

"Its looks so beautiful" Rukia commented on the sunset. Ichigo steals a glance at her.

"Yeah…it is" Ichigo said to her. He look at her and immediately got lost in her beauty. He watch as a soft breeze moved her dark silky hair side to side. He was able to see the light from the sunset glitter within her violet eyes.

_That's it! I'm going to tell her that I love her!…_he confidently said to himself.

"Rukia?" he ask trying to get her attention off the sunset.

"Yes, Ichigo?" she said with such softness.

"I have something really important to tell you."

"What do you want to tell me?"

"I…I…I…" he shuttered. The words were caught in his throat.

"Come on, Ichigo"

"I…I _LOVE YOU!_" he screamed to her, blushing like a mad man.

He felt like a total idiot right now. While, Rukia was stunned at him for admitting his love to her. She didn't know what to say to him. Ichigo waiting for her reply but was left with silence.

"It's alright if you don't feel the same way…" he started to say.

"Ichigo" she said.

"We can just be friends…"

"Ichigo!" she yelled, trying to get his attention.

Ichigo was to busy saying excuses why its okay for her not to feel the same way. So, Rukia grabbed his shirt pulled him over to her and planted her lips on his. Ichigo was completely surprised at her actions but that feeling didn't last long. Their lips parted and look at each others eyes smiling. They turned their attention to the last rays of the setting sun. that's when they saw a shooting star.

"Quick make a wish" Ichigo said to Rukia.

"Why? My wish has already came true."


End file.
